


Let's See that Commie Schloppity Schlop (Greed-ler x Communist Once-ler) Main Ending

by FaultyCorn



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyCorn/pseuds/FaultyCorn
Summary: The Greed-ler finds himself in another oncest storylineThis was for another mf contest between friends this shouldn't be taken seriously
Relationships: The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Let's See that Commie Schloppity Schlop (Greed-ler x Communist Once-ler) Main Ending

The Greed-ler sat at his desk. Humming "How Bad Can I Be" as usual. He wore only underwear made of the truffula's soft, silky, smooth fibres. All the sudden a massive red glowing circle opened in the centre of his office. Red and yellow swirls appeared within it. Soon a man who looked just like him walked through, except he was holding a bottle of vodka and wore a tough grey fur coat, with a ear flop hat of the same colour. Upon that hat rested a symbol which the Greed-ler knew only a tiny bit of. A hammer and sickle.  
" 'Ello comrade, I am you from other dimension." The strange man said. "I am Russian you." The Once-ler felt a sensation within his truffula briefs. "I'm here to warn you about your capitalist ways. I am from the Space, Time, and Dimension Once-ler Council, or the S.T.D.O.C." The Greed-ler gave a confused stare. The strange man who we will now call Com-ler continued on, "you must end you capitalist ways comrade."  
"And why should I?" Greed-ler replied  
"Because you will eventually kill the entire supply of air." Com-ler then drank a slow and steady gulp of vodka.  
"Then make me" Greed-ler said with a horny smirk. All of the sudden there was a massive increase of sexual tension. Soon both of them where naked, Greed-ler began being thrusted with the force of a Russian missile heading straight for the U.S.  
"Give me some of that schloppity schlop." Greed-ler moaned. Right then Com-ler shot semen out of his massive dong. They then swapped positions. Greed-ler thrusted faster and faster into Com-ler's voluptuous ass.  
Once they had both came, Com-ler educated Greed-ler on communism, and Greed-ler took an even bigger interest than Com-ler thought he would, which made them fall for each other harder (maybe even harder than their cocks a few minutes ago). And soon began a budding romance.

TWO YEARS LATER

Com-ler never returned back to S.T.D.O.C. Instead he lived out the rest of his life in a cottage. They often cosplayed for long periods of time, even referring to each other by the names of the character. "Harry dearest, can you replace the sheets." Com-ler said in Draco Malfoy cosplay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in fact a reference to a fan fic my friend wrote that was apart of the last contest we had. It lost because it broke the rule of no illegal stuff. If you'd like to check it out it's called "Nice Wand" By Fotus_Konig. There is an alternate ending also posted in my account, you'll know it when you see it. Anyhoo tatah for now.


End file.
